A shift device that works by a combination of rotational and translational movements is described in Patent Specification No. GB-A-2162069 (Vessa). A shift device that works by a multiplicity of ribbed plates defining an orthogonal pair of linear bearings is described in Patent Specification No. GB-A-1028421 (Rubery Owen).